Mario Kart Gamer
Mario Kart Gamer is the upcoming 9th installment in the Mario Kart series. It will be produced by Gigabyte Gaming for the Gamer, Wii U and Xbox One. Virtual Console is available for Nintendo PX and Gamer Jade. Gameplay Gameplay for Mario Kart Gamer is similar to previous installments. Players can pick a character from three different weight classes, each with their own advantages and disadvantages, to try to win a race against fifteen other players (instead of eleven, there's a new point spread). Items can be grabbed during the race, and will be given depending on their place; for example, a person in 16th place may get a strong item like a Bullet Bill, while a person in last place might only get a Green Shell. When a race is completed, players will receive a number of points based on their place. Whoever has the most points when all the races are finished wins. Karts, bikes, and ATVs once again return from Mario Kart 8, but the player can also use hoverboards as bodies. Gliding, underwater, and anti-gravity mechanics also return from past games. Coins also appear again, but this time players can pick up to 15 instead of 10 per race. Tricks also return in this game. Mario Kart TV+ also returns from Mario Kart 8. With it, players can post some of their replays on Miiverse and let other players comment on it. Game Modes Mario Kart Gamer has various game modes, All of them can be played in single player mode, while some can also be played via local multiplayer. Grand Prix Mario Kart Gamer includes a Grand Prix mode, which works similar to previous games. 50cc, 100cc, and 150cc return from past games, and 200cc returns from Mario Kart 8. In addition, Mirror Mode can be unlocked by completing all Grand Prixs on 150cc. Players choose a cup, then race all four races in it in a row. Only 4 cups (Mushroom, Flower, Shell and Banana) are unlocked at the start, with the others being unlocked when the best places (1st-7th) is achieved in each. Once again, up to four players can race in a Grand Prix. Point Spread 1st: 22 2nd: 20 3rd: 18 4th: 16 5th to 16th works like MK8: 5th 15 - 16th 1 Time Trials Time Trials once again return from previous games. This mode allows players to try to beat a track as fast as possible, then having the opportunity to beat themselves later. The top five scores are saved on a leader board. Staff ghosts also return; however, despite Gigabyte Gaming developing the game, Nintendo's staff is used, as only one person currently works at Gigabyte Gaming. Time Trials can also be placed on Miiverse for others to download and comment on. VS Race VS Race is a mode that can be played with up to four players locally. Players can set up their own rules, like what the items are and how hard the CPU racers are. Players can also choose a cup to race in, choose each track, or make it random every time. The point system in this mode is the same as in Grand Prix. Battle Mode Battle Mode returns in this game, except this time it is more similar to Battle Mode like in Mario Kart Wii. Players can choose from multiple different modes on original tracks to battle. There are modes to play in. In addition, every one of these modes can be played in Everyone Against Each other Mode, where there are no teams. Balloon Battle Balloon Battle is one of the modes available to choose from. In this mode, every players has five balloons, like in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. The goal for each side is to pop as many of the opponents' balloons as possible. This can be done with items. Coin Rush After an absence in Mario Kart 8, Coin Rush battle mode reappears in this game. In Coin Rush, players try to get as many coins as possible. The user with the most coins at the end wins. Players can use items on others to make them lose coins. Item Battle A new mode in the game, Item Battle makes its first appearence in Mario Kart Gamer. In this mode, every player has three lives. These lives can be depleted by items. When all of a players lives are gone, they turn into a ghost and have to stay in place. The only way to come back is if a player tosses a 1-Up Mushroom towards them. Tournamnet Mode A new mode in the game, Tournament Mode is a way of having races with one or two players. The goal is to create six events (this could be an race, a mission or a battle against boss). Online Players can now once again race online. Up to two local players can go online and go against other players. Players are able to go up against up to 15 other players online in races or battles. Using the friends menu, players can also join a race a friend is in. Players are also available to go into rooms around the world with custom rules; players can make their own rules and allow other people to join. Like in previous installments, players earn VR points when racing online. Tournaments once again return from Mario Kart 8. Players can customize their tournament with icons and rules. Mario Kart TV+ Mario Kart TV+ appears in Mario Kart Gamer. Like Mario Kart 8, Mario Kart TV+ is an online system that can be used to share one's race and battle highlights. The twelve most recent games will be saved on it, and players can favorite up to ten of them. These highlights can also be edited if chosen. Replays can also be shared on Miiverse. = Characters Light * Toad * Koopa Troopa * Baby Mario * Baby Peach * Shy Guy * Lemmy Koopa *Boo Medium * Mario * Larry Koopa *Iggy Koopa * Luigi * Peach * Yoshi * Diddy Kong * Bowser Jr Heavy * Bowser * Wario * Waluigi * King Boo * Donkey Kong * Boom Boom *Morton Koopa Jr Unlockable * Toadette * Angry Sun *Wendy Koopa *Ludwig Von Koopa *Roy Koopa *Rosalina *Funky Kong *Sonic The Hedgehog *Baby Luigi *Baby Daisy *Morton Koopa Sr *Clawdia *Wreck-it Ralph *Spongebob *Patrick *Sandy *Jumpman *Mii Oh, and there is Gold Mario, a recolor of Metal Mario Items On the Track: '''Item Box, Coin, Invincibility Leaf '''New Items: '''Bulb Berry, Whomp, Fire Bar, Coin Coffer '''Returning Items: Cups There's two new cups: Hammer Cup (the symbol is Hammer Bro's hammer) and Spiny Shell Cup (the symbol is an Spiny). Italics ''are PAL Names New Cups Retro Cups Vehicle Parts Bold - Available for the start Underline - Gives you 10 for each stat, as the best part of game. Kart Bodies * '''Standard Kart '- A standard looking race kart with no special features. * Sports Car '- An sports car with normal speed but great acceleration. * Palace Drive - A royalty palace drive decorated with heart stickers * '''Royal Roller '- A pretty kart decorated with hearts and ribbons. * Turbo Stroller - Small stroller with great speed and acceleration. * Cheep Racer - A kart body resembling Cheep Cheep. * 'Egg Runner '- An Yoshi Egg-typed kart body with great handling. Bike Bodies ATV Bodies * '''Standard ATV - An standard look ATV with no special features. * Tanooki Motor - An ATV with Tanooki Mario colors and an Tanooki tail on back. Hoverboard Bodies (NEW!!) * 'Standard Hoverboard '- The standard hoverboard that is very slim. * Rollerboard - The hoverboard with awesome air stats and acceleration. * 'Turbo Fastest '- Small, grip hoverboard with good speed and bad weight. * Rock Rocker - Three-boulder hoverboard with bad acceleration, but awesome stats as an powerboat. * Golden Hoverboard - The golden, standard and agile hoverboard. Wheels Gliders Mario Kart Gamer Jade Mario Kart Gamer Jade is a Gigabyte Gaming and Vinesauce game for Gamer Jade. Category:Gigabyte Gaming Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Games Category:Mario Fanon Games Category:Fan Games Category:Gamer